<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ascenders by ThatFutaGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154009">Ascenders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy'>ThatFutaGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futanari, Mindbreak, Orgy, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Alexandra Rozza introduces her troops to their new partners as part of a new training regimen. They are alien tentacles known as ascenders which will enhance them in all right ways...</p><p>A commissionn piece</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ascenders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Alexandra Rozza walked out of the building behind her and looked to the sky, Sun filtered through the tight gaps of clouds rolling overhead. She took a good whiff of the morning air, the smell of fresh-cut grass lingering around her. She looked down at her clipboard and flipped through a rim of papers. A light breeze rustled her uniform as she waited at the driveway. Right on cue, A large, loud truck spewing exhaust hummed it’s way up the road and squealed to a stop just past where Captain Rozza was standing. Troops, new recruits, spilled from the back of the truck; each carrying a large military duffle on their backs. Captain Rozza stood tall and furrowed her brow. A stance she inherited from her own superiors.<br/>
<br/>
“Fall in!” Captain Rozza roared at the top of her lungs. The new recruits were stunned for a moment, before immediately doing as ordered, “Attention!”<br/>
<br/>
Most of the women stood straight, stiff as a wooden plank and staring ahead. Each wore the standard uniform for new recruits; black military boots, blue camouflage pants, and navy blue tank tops. Captain Rozza paced the ranks, screaming adjustments to each and every recruit. Even the ones that didn’t need adjustments.<br/>
<br/>
Captain Rozza stood before them and glared, “Welcome to Fort Renquist. The fire that will reforge those weak, pathetic bodies and minds into something worthy of pride. Until that day comes, each and every one of you are my bitches. Are we understood?” <br/>
“Yes, captain!” the women shouted. All save one, who was smirking. A woman with short auburn hair and light brown eyes.<br/>
It took only two bounding steps for Rozza to be in her face, “What is your name, bitch?”<br/>
“Hemmy Mer-” the woman started to say.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, little miss Hemmy, congratulations,” Rozza said, “You just earned yourself and your platoon a one-way ticket to advanced training!”<br/>
<br/>
The group grumbled and glared at Hemmy. Some shook their heads. When they didn’t move, Rozza shouted until they ran. Rozza hadn’t planned on introducing them to their partners so early, but disrespect had to be cut off at the head. And if they were bright, they’d learn fast.<br/>
Rozza ran behind the group, barking orders. They each left their duffles at the edge of the training grounds. She had them start with sprints. Something to get them warmed up and a little sweaty. Their training partners liked sweat after all. Not as much as other fluids, but they like it enough. After the tenth lap, Rozza had the girls line up. She motioned for a lieutenant to bring over the barrels.<br/>
<br/>
“Now then, wasn’t that fun?” Rozza said. The group was breathing heavily and didn’t respond. Hemmy simply frowned, “No? Well, I might have something to cheer you all up. Lieutenant, if you please.”<br/>
The lieutenant, a woman with short, dark black hair and fair skin drew a teal-colored tentacle out of a long bucket. It slithered about, wrapping itself around the lieutenant’s arm. One end arched up close to her face, and she kissed it. The tentacle wormed its way past her lips and she began to, for a lack of a better term make out with it. Her tongue swirling around the tentacles mass, sucking it like a popsicle on a hot summer day. The trainees began whispering to each other as it looked like the lieutenant had forgotten where she was, she was slurping and drooling on the thing like no one was watching. When she was done making love to it with her mouth, it slid into her cleavage. A pair of E-cups that stretched the fabric of her uniform top, with the tentacle sliding in and around her massive milkers, it looked like her shirt was about to burst. <br/>
Each of the recruits looked either curious or terrified as they watched the teal tentacle wriggle from the lieutenant’s arm and cleavage into the captain’s hands. Deposits of gel left dark spots on the lieutenant’s uniform. As the captain began to address them, the lieutenant licked up some of the gel when the Captain couldn’t see her. Some of the trainees who noticed gave her bewildered looks.<br/>
<br/>
“I want each of you bitches to say hello to your training partners. The name they gave us won’t be something you’ll ever be able to say, but we prefer to call them ascenders. They’ve shared technological information with us. In return, we feed them what they need to survive. Our fluids.”<br/>
“Captain?” a woman with short dark hair asked.<br/>
<br/>
“What is it, soldier?” Rozza asked.<br/>
The recruit looked hesitant, “ How will we be training with those….things?” She said in disgust.<br/>
<br/>
“They are not ‘THINGS’,” Rozza said with venom on her tongue, “They are allies. They are friends. And to some, they are husbands.”<br/>
Many of the recruits’ eyes widened at the last statement.<br/>
<br/>
“You each will be assigned an ascender partner. You will allow them free reign of your body. If one slides along your lips, you are to open your mouth. You are never to harm them. Never say no. Are we understood?”<br/>
They didn’t say anything. Only stared as the tentacle in Rozza’s hands slid down to Rozza’s dress pants. The slimy thing opened her buttons and undid the zipper like it had done so many times before. It slid down and pushed itself against her until her pants were around her light brown thighs. It wrapped around one of her legs, then the other, pulling her legs open. She did not resist. The wet tentacle brushed against her pussy before entering her. Despite having a tentacle now pumping in and out of her puffy pussy, Rozza managed to control herself.<br/>
“You will change when interacting with the ascenders,” Rozza said. As she was talking the lieutenant started passing one to each recruit. Almost immediately it went for the mouth of the recruits. “The gel they secrete alters our bodies. Enhancing us in various ways. Some more than others. You are to treat them lovingly. Kiss them. Indulge them. They are here to help us.”<br/>
<br/>
As Rozza said this, the third recruit to have been given an ascender, without hesitation put hers to her mouth and opened, allowing it easy access. It slid in and out against her tongue. The recruit sucked at it playfully. Then, a rumble could be heard coming from her lower stomach.<br/>
“Speaking of change,” Rozza said, “It seems, recruit Anderson is one of the special ones.”<br/>
<br/>
The women watched as Anderson held her hands against her lower abdomen. The tentacle slipped from her lips and down to her midsection. It forced her pants down like the captain and then her light pink panties. She groaned as a large eight-inch cock and large balls emerged from her cunt. Hunched over, they saw her B-cup breasts grow into large E-cup tits, filling out her tank top. The tip of the ascender reached out until it was at the tip of the recruit’s new cock. In one smooth motion, it slipped over the tip and engulfed her cock like some sort of living masturbator toy.<br/>
Redness began to tint the cheeks of the recruit as she shook in place, “It feels… it feels amazing. This is the best.” The now flattened tentacle was sucking and squeezing her cock in away that she’d never felt before.<br/>
When the last ascender was handed out each girl quickly sticking into their mouths wanting the pleasure they had just witnessed. Rozza spoke up again, “You’re each doing well. Even you, little miss Hemmy. Now, onto the training part of this. You will be doing exercises while the ascenders have their fun. This will help you focus in the face of major distraction, it will also train your stamina.”<br/>
<br/>
One by one the breasts of the recruits grew to E-cup sizes. Some recruits had their bras snap off and they were pulled out and discarded. Some, like the one recruit, grew cocks, which the ascenders immediately started sucking and milking.<br/>
Now that all of them had swallowed the gel of the ascenders, they soon began to blush, and become immediately horny. One recruit hurriedly dropped her pants and panties so she could spread her pussy, offering the ascender a place to enter. It obliged and began fucking her relentlessly.<br/>
“Now then,” Rozza said, barely able to maintain composure with the ascender sliding about inside her cunt, “Drop and give me twenty!”<br/>
Pants and panties around their ankles, they did as they were commanded, starting in on their push-ups. Each ascender did as it pleased with its girl. <br/>
 <br/>
The one who had asked questions before was getting spitroasted by them. She tried resisting their influence but eventually gave herself to it, raising her ass into the air like a submissive slut. She grunted and coughed as the tentacle was worming its way down her throat and spewing copious amounts of delicious gel down her throat. She could feel the both of them beginning to speed up in their efforts.<br/>
 <br/>
They must be getting close to orgasm, I’m doing such a good job! She thought as she sucked the tentacle like the obedient Xenophillic whore that she was. She suddenly felt the luke warm sensation of gel being fired deep within her womb causing her to orgasm, squirting all over the tentacle that was moving its way to her ass. The tentacle in her mouth also dropped it’s payload, filling her stomach to the brim with it’s gel.<br/>
 <br/>
As the young girl’s belly was swelling with alien goo, her now futanari teammates were cumming hard into their tentacles that had wrapped around their cocks. The girls grabbed hold of the tentacles and jerked themselves off into them. Their veiny girl sausages exploded into them and the tentacles swelled with all the girl jizz they desired. The sticky, chunky, steaming substance was  everything they needed. The ballooned tentacles then popped off and scurried away to rest.<br/>
Hemmy tried her best to do the push-ups, and for the first ten, she did well. It was only when the ascender that had been toying with her entered her asshole and started groping her E-cup breast that she tensed. The gel only served to amplify their sexual stimulation and made her first time anal feel amazing. Rozza knew first hand. Hemmy gave a defiant stare at Rozza as her tits jiggled and swayed with each push-up but by number fifteen she too gave up. Offering herself to the ascender, spreading her ass cheeks to make it easier.<br/>
Rozza watched on as the scene devolved into a wild orgy. Girls were sharing ascenders between each other like double ended dildoes in their mouths and pussies. Other girls were running to open more barrels of them, letting groups of them have their way with them. The lieutenant from earlier had thrown off her clothes and was being spitroasted by two now Futanari cadets as several ascenders fucked her asshole. Rozza smiled as she heard her subordinate lovingly slurping a cadet’s cock that had been lubed in gel. Her own ascender was fucking her mouth and her pussy, but she had grown used to it enough that she could still stand. Each recruit had devolved into a fuck toy for the ascenders. In time they’d learn to keep going and stay focused. But today? They were just holes.<br/>
Hemmy soon came, squirting from the Ascender piston fucking her asshole. Her ass flexed in the air and her body shook. She pulled the ascender that was latched on her breast to her mouth and started kissing it. <br/>
 <br/>
Rozza remembered when that happened to her, when she gave in. And that memory sparked her own orgasm. Electric bliss flickered across her nervous system. Her knees gave out causing her to fall, she started heaving as the ascender began squirting copious amounts of gel into her stomach. As her stomach began to swell under her dress uniform she could only think, God, I love being in the Navy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>